Out of Place
by Mr. Toffee
Summary: Huey Freeman has always been different from most people around him and in the world today. Ever wonder why? Age 10
1. The Beginning

**_This is just an idea that had been going through head for a while. This first bit is just the introduction, prologue, or what ever suits you fancy._**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own the Boondocks, but I do own this story._**

* * *

**Chicago- Northwestern Memorial Hospital- 1998:**

"Are you sure this is the right place"

"I'd be more concerned that this is the right _year_ if I were you"

"Wait! There they are!" said the first man, pointing to a couple standing near the entrance to the maternity ward. "Damn, what's their names again?"

"Uh…" the second man pulled out a card from his cloak pocket, "The Freemans. Newly married Omari and Alicia Freeman to be more specific"

"Yes! That's it" remembered the first man, "Are you sure that we can trust the child will be safe and lead a normal childhood"

"Yes sir. I have checked ahead and nothing exceptionally dangerous or life-changing ever happened to these people. I think we can rest assured that the child will live a perfectly adequate life with his "parents" for the entire duration of his youthful years"

"But they live in the city" continued the first man, "Isn't that slightly dangerous?"

"Many people lived a safe life in the cities of the late 20th and early 21st centuries" explained the second man, "It didn't get really bad until the 33rd century, and besides, I told you that nothing exceptionally dangerous or life-changing ever happened to Omari or Alicia Freeman! Believe me, the child will live a normal life!"

"All right" said the first man, a bit reluctantly, "Let's go"

The two men walked up to the young couple, who quickly took notice of the two men walking up to them.

"You two identify yourselves as Omari and Alicia Freeman, correct?" asked the first man.

"Yeah, that's right" said Omari, "And you must be the-"

"Yes, we are. Now have you read over all the terms of the agreement and signed both of your names in the indicated positions if you so comply?"

"Sure. Here ya go". Omari handed over a small stack of papers filled with the signatures of both him and his wife.

"Excellent" said the second man, "I believe everything is in order. But before we put the child into your custody, you are certain that you want to go through with this, correct?"

"Yes, definitely" said Alicia, "We have tried so many times, but we just can't seem to conceive. We were going to adopt anyway, so why not adopt in the interest of science?"

"I'm pleased you see it that way" said the second man, "Anyway, without further ado, here is you're new son". The first man, who had been holding the baby in a blanket beneath his cloak, revealed the young one. The man looked into the baby's curious eyes:

_**Fanfiction-.-net presents**_

"Good luck, little Huey"

_**A Mr. Toffee companies inc. production**_

There was something about this baby that lead the man to think…

"_**Out of Place"**_

…this kid's not going to live a normal life.

* * *

**_You may have a lot of questions right now and I believe that the rest of the story should answer them. Just interpret what you have read any way you like, for now. _**


	2. Years Go By

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; it really meant a lot to me. _**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own the Boondocks, but I do own your ass. _**

* * *

"_Years go by, but nothing changes"_

**The Council of Clermont- Pope Urban II's call to invade the holy land- November 1095:**

"Although, O sons of God, you have promised more firmly than ever to keep the peace among yourselves and to preserve the rights of the church, there remains still an important work for you to do. Freshly quickened by the divine correction, you must apply the strength of your righteousness to another matter which concerns you as well as God. For your brethren who live in the east are in urgent need of your help, and you must hasten to give them the aid which has often been promised them.

For, as the most of you have heard, the Turks and Arabs have attacked them and have conquered the territory of Romania the Greek empire as far west as the shore of the Mediterranean and the Hellespont, which is called the Arm of St. George. They have occupied more and more of the lands of those Christians, and have overcome them in seven battles. They have killed and captured many, and have destroyed the churches and devastated the empire.

If you permit them to continue thus for awhile with impurity, the faithful of God will be much more widely attacked by them. On this account I, or rather the Lord, beseech you as Christ's heralds to publish this everywhere and to persuade all people of whatever rank, foot-soldiers and knights, poor and rich, to carry aid promptly to those Christians and to destroy that vile race from the lands of our friends. I say this to those who are present, it meant also for those who are absent. Moreover, Christ commands it"

**The Cross Hall, The White House- President Bush's call to invade the holy land- March 2003: **

"My fellow citizens, events in Iraq have now reached the final days of decision. For more than a decade, the United States and other nations have pursued patient and honorable efforts to disarm the Iraqi regime without war. That regime pledged to reveal and destroy all its weapons of mass destruction as a condition for ending the Persian Gulf War in 1991.

……………………

Intelligence gathered by this and other governments leaves no doubt that the Iraq regime continues to possess and conceal some of the most lethal weapons ever devised. This regime has already used weapons of mass destruction against Iraq's neighbors and against Iraq's people.

…………………

The danger is clear: using chemical, biological or, one day, nuclear weapons, obtained with the help of Iraq, the terrorists could fulfill their stated ambitions and kill thousands or hundreds of thousands of innocent people in our country, or any other.

The United States and other nations did nothing to deserve or invite this threat. But we will do everything to defeat it. Instead of drifting along toward tragedy, we will set a course toward safety. Before the day of horror can come, before it is too late to act, this danger will be removed.

The United States of America has the sovereign authority to use force in assuring its own national security. That duty falls to me, as Commander-in-Chief, by the oath I have sworn, by the oath I will keep.

Recognizing the threat to our country, the United States Congress voted overwhelmingly last year to support the use of force against Iraq"

* * *

"_Am I the only one who notices these things?"_

"Boy! Shut the hell up! Nobody cares!"

"_Apparently"_

**Woodcrest- The Hilltop- June 2008:**

"All I'm saying, Jazmine," began Huey, "Is that this world is in need of some serious change and if I'm going to bring about that change, I'll need some help. Can't you think of anybody?"

"I'm really sorry, Huey" Jazmine said guiltily, "But no one seems as concerned about these problems as you"

"_Why?"_ That's the question Huey appeared to be asking himself more and more often as the years went by. Why didn't anyone care? Huey knew that if nothing was done, the problems were just going to get worse. Why didn't anybody else?

"Whatever" said Huey eventually, "Anyway, it's getting dark. We'd better head home"

By the time Huey had walked Jazmine to her house, it was well past the orange skies of sunset and moving closer into the deep darkness of nightfall.

"Don't worry Huey!" Jazmine had been consoling Huey the whole walk back to Timid Deer Lane, but to no avail.

"But if I don't worry about this world, who will?"

"I will!"

"Wow! Two people on Earth actually give a shit about it! Impressive!"

"I'm sure some other people care" stated Jazmine.

"Yeah, but not enough!"

They reached Jazmine's front door.

"Well, see ya Jazmine" said Huey in a slightly depressed tone of voice.

"Bye Huey!"

As Huey stepped off her front porch and began to walk home, Jazmine saw how sad Huey was and called out to him:

"Oh Huey!"

Huey stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"I know you think that there isn't anyone anywhere like you, but there must be, no, there has to be, somewhere out there"

"Yeah" smirked Huey sarcastically, "Somewhere out there"

Huey continued his walk across the street leaving Jazmine standing on her porch, staring sadly. After a few seconds she reluctantly turned around and walked inside her house leaving Huey alone to his sentiments.

In fact, Huey was so deep into his thoughts that he failed to notice the rather large object on the ground a few feet away from him. That is until:

Thud!

Huey found himself flat on his face on top of the less than comfortable concrete street.

"What the hell?" Huey said to himself, getting up. It was then that he noticed the object of his inconvenience.

A book. A thick, black book. At the time, Huey didn't think much about it. I mean, why would he? It was just a book after all, an ordinary book. He would soon find out that this wasn't completely accurate.

Even with his new found anger of being tripped by an inanimate object, Huey couldn't resist his natural urge to pick up a book.

"_Vicis alieno nullus__"_ he thought to himself, _"I'm not familiar with this title"_

This was an oddity for Huey. He had either read or at least heard of most books this big.

When Huey finally decided to open the book, however, an even larger oddity occurred. As soon has flipped to a page in the book, all the streetlights and houselights around him suddenly went dark and the words on the page he had turned to began to shine bright silver. They were so bright, in fact, that he could read them clearly even with all the light around him gone. Another thing Huey noticed was that the book seemed to become even bigger and fill with more pages when he opened it.

"_Neat trick," _thought Huey, slightly surprised,_ "But it's just a bunch of dates"_

Indeed it was just a bunch dates. It seemed that there was a year at the top of each page (Huey happened to be turned to the year **1838** **AD**) and under that the list of months, January through December.

Huey took a look at some of the other pages and sure enough, they were virtually identical.

"_This is it? This isn't much of a book at all"_

Eventually he found himself back at the **1838**page, but as he was turning back to that page he accidentally brushed his hand against the shining word, **July**. As if by magic all the letters and numbers on the page disappeared and were soon replaced by different letters and different numbers. The top of the page now read **July 1838 AD **and below that the words were now **July 1****st****, July 2****nd****, July 3****rd****, etc.**

"_Okay, now I'm getting interested"_

Beginning to understand the books mechanics now, Huey decided to delve even deeper into this mystery book. He touched the word that said **July 13****th **and once again all the words vanished off the page to be replaced by a separate selection. This time the top of the page said **July 13****th****, 1838 AD **and the words below it read **12:00 AM, 1:00 AM, 2:00 AM, etc. **This time Huey pushed the **4:00 PM **word and I'm sure you know by now what happened. The new silver words at the top said **4:00 PM, July 13****th****, 1838 AD **and under that were the times **4:00 PM, 4:01 PM, 4:02 PM, etc. **

While Huey was messing around with his new book, a large truck had been creeping down Timid Deer Lane right towards him, but he was too entranced in the book to notice. When it was about 400 meters away from him, it started to speed up and Huey still didn't notice because it's headlights were off and he was pretty much blocking out any and all sound around him.

When the it was just a few feet away from him, and when he had just pushed the **4:30 PM **word making the page have the words **4:30 PM, July 13****th****, 1838 AD **at the top and the words **4:30 PM and 1 second, 4:30 PM and 2 seconds, 4:30 PM and 3 seconds, etc.** appear below it, the truck turned on it's headlights leaving Huey just enough time to turn his head and see it before he was killed. Or did it?

When Huey opened his eyes (which he had closed after he saw what was coming towards him), he was no longer on Timid Deer Lane facing his death. If he wasn't seeing it with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe it. It was a field; he was standing on a field. It was a fairly flat, grassy field, save for one hill a little ways off.

"_What the hell"_ Huey once again thought to himself.

Almost instinctively, Huey looked down at the page which now only had the words **Welcome to** **4:30 PM and 15 seconds, July 13****th****, 1838 AD! **written across it, which eventually disappeared to be replaced by the original page with **1838 AD** written across the top of it.

"_No, this can't be right; it's impossible. I've got to have a look around"_

However, as Huey began his journey to the aforementioned hill to get a better view of his surroundings, realization was slowly coming to him. When he reached the hill's peak his suspicions were confirmed.

Below him, a mile or so beyond the field, the Woodcrest town hall and various other buildings were in the process of being built.

Huey held the power of time in his hands.

_"Holy shit"_

* * *

**_In case you didn't understand, the dotted lines throughout Bush's speech meant that I was skipping to another part of it; I didn't use the complete speech's for either Bush or Urban II. The point I was trying to make by using both of them was that history tends to repeat itself, but not always in the greatest of ways. I hope it was clear, and I hope you come back for more!_**

**_p.s.- YoungNeil was right, the two mystery people from the first chapter are from the future._**


	3. The Wuncler

**_Sorry to everyone for not updating in awhile. I've just had a load of homework and I haven't had the time to write anything for a long time. I actually started this chapter a couple months ago, but I didn't finish it until today._**

**_Recap- Huey found a mysterious book that transported him to 1838 right before he was about to be run over by a truck._**

**_Disclaimer- I am still not currently in the process of owning the Boondocks._**

* * *

**Woodcrest Town Hall- Arthur Wuncler statue dedication ceremony- August 14th, 1968**

"I am live here at the unveiling of our town's newest, most distinguished commemoration," a reporter reported to a large video camera filming him in front of the stairs leading up to the City Hall doors, "the Arthur Wuncler memorial statue!"

A rather large man who had previously been sitting down in a chair beside the podium where the Mayor of Woodcrest was making a speech, was now getting up and replacing the mayor (who had just finished his last sentence and was sitting down again) at the podium.

The reporter turned back to face the video camera, "An exciting development, it seems Edward Wuncler, Vice President of Wuncler Inc., is preparing to make a statement about his great great grandfather. Let's listen, shall we?"

Ed cleared his throat and began, "It is on this date that every year we celebrate the founding of this admirable town we have all grown to cherish. But this year, the 130th anniversary, we add a new attraction to the festivities" he said, gesturing to the large statue behind him, "This statue does not just represent my esteemed ancestor; it also represents the founder of this town and a very kind and giving individual especially to African-Americans, even during a time of slavery and such open racism. But my great great grandfather was never one to care about what other people thought of him. He only wanted to be fair and do what was right"

**Woodcrest- The Hilltop- July 13****th****, 1838**

"Lookee what we have here!"

Huey stood on top of that hill he would so frequently climb 170 years into the future, with his back facing a young Arthur Wuncler who had sneaked up quietly behind him and now had a revolver aimed squarely at Huey's head.

"What are you doing on my land, boy?" asked Arthur.

"Huh?" Huey turned around and now saw the predicament he was in, "Oh, I'm just passing through"

"Passing through? From where?"

"Exactly what concern is it of yours, if I may be so bold, sir?" Even with a presumably loaded gun pointed at his head, Huey was still getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh nothing too terribly important, it's just that I speculate you may be one of those escaped slaves I've been hearing so much about these days. And if that's the case-"

Huey interrupted Arthur at the sound of what he thought was outdated expression, "Slave?! You racist son of a bit…" Huey still hadn't gotten completely used to the time change yet. "Uh, sorry sir"

"No you're not," he said with a grin, "But you will be"

And with that Arthur pulled the trigger of his revolver and grazed Huey's shoulder with one of his bullets. Luckily his body got the message after the first bullet hit and collapsed as the rest whizzed right over him.

Unluckily, however, when he collapsed he also fell down the hill causing him even greater pain. When he finally found the strength to glance up to the top of the hill he saw Arthur reloading his weapon hastily.

"_I've got to get the hell out of here" _thought Huey to himself. He grudgingly got back to his feet, riddled with pain from his left shoulder, and began staggering away as fast as his legs would carry him. But Arthur was quickly coming down the hill himself (more gracefully I might add) and beginning to catch up; Huey had to think of something fast.

"The Book!" he actually said this out loud because it was quite a brilliant revelation. Thank god he hadn't dropped it while he was falling, for in his arms he held the ultimate escape method. However, when Huey stopped to use it, more than a few bullets soared past him. He realized that he needed to find a safe place to use it.

Huey was running as fast as he could, but his injuries made it so that he could not reach his top speed and this would almost assuredly mean Arthur would catch up to him within a matter of seconds. The only thing that kept Huey going was the hope that came with the book he was carrying.

But any hope hidden within its many pages was soon crushed by a bullet puncturing his right ankle. Huey fell with a huge thud onto the grass, cutting and bruising himself on even more parts of his body.

With all the remaining strength he could muster, Huey rolled over onto his back so he could see the sky one last time; because if Huey didn't die in the next few seconds by a gunshot to head, heart, or any other fatal area (which was very unlikely), he would certainly die in another hour or so from blood loss.

As Arthur Wunclerwalked up to the young African American boy he had just shot down, the boy began to reflect on the events that had just transpired. A few minutes ago Huey had been so excited with the concept of time traveling, but now all of his dreams had come crashing down as quickly as he had. And the worst part about all of this was that he would never see his family or friends ever again. Even though he would never admit it to their faces, he loved them all and he was sad that they would never know what happened to him.

"Why are you doing this" asked Huey to Arthur, "What possible reason could you have to kill a 10 year-old boy?"

"A ten year-old _slave_ boy, if I may be so bold"

"I thought I made it clear to you, I'M NOT A SLAVE!!" Huey breathed heavily after yelling so loud.

"Save your energy, boy. After all, you're no looking so well" He laughed manically at the bloody form before him, "Anyhow, whether you are a slave or not actually matters little to me, but it will, however, matter very much to the authorities when I tell them that a crazed fugitive slave attacked me for no reason, one with very odd clothes I might add" Huey was wearing a red hoodie (which was even redder now) and blue jeans; not exactly items you'd usually come across in 1838.

"Of course the authorities will side with me, even reward me with more land, when I tell them that I had to defend myself; I mean really, you're a deranged killer, or so they will think" continued Arthur. "And the best part about all of this is that…" Arthur crouched down closer, "Even if they don't believe any of this they will still side with because I am a successful business man who is sponsoring and personally overseeing the building of a town for this state and you are just another slave"

Arthur pushed the barrel of his revolver right up to Huey's heart and prepared to pull the trigger, but just as he was about to, someone tapped him on the shoulder and said. Arthur turned around looked up to see a rather large African American man with a musket looming above him.

"Pick on someone your own size" he said and hit Arthur in the face with the butt of his gun.

Huey saw the bloodied mass that used to be Arthur Wuncler's face fall to the ground, but only for a second; in the next moment he was lifted from the ground and thrown across the shoulder of the man who prolonged his death at least another hour.

The mysterious man began to dart away with Huey still across his shoulder.

"Don't worry child" the man said, "I know some important abolitionists in Chicago. They'll get this story told, don't you wor-"

Huey never got the chance to respond to this rather good news or even ask who this guy was that had just saved him, for just then a bullet zoomed through his chest and, once again, Huey was sent tumbling to the ground, this time joined by a newly murdered body.

It turns out that when the man reached down to pick up Huey, believing he could move faster without it, he dropped his musket and didn't pick it up again. Unfortunately, Arthur took advantage of this by picking up the musket (because his revolver was too unreliable a shot from such a long distance), wiping the blood from his face, and shooting the man through the back.

Arthur picked up his revolver again, got up, and began running towards Huey very quickly.

"_Shit!" _Huey thought.

Huey grabbed the time book- Arthur was 100 feet away- Huey opened the book to a random page, his blood spilling onto it- Arthur was 50 feet away- Huey pressed any word his finger had the strength to push- Arthur was 20 feet away- Huey finally got to the "seconds" page- Arthur was 5 feet away and raising his gun- Huey pushed a word and disappeared in a green flash- Arthur fired a bullet towards where Huey's head had just been.

**Welcome to** **6:20 AM and 03 seconds, February 19th, 2159 AD!**

The last thing Huey remembered before passing out was lying in a snowy street with a little girl walking up to him.

**Back in 1838:**

Two men in black cloaks are standing atop Woodcrest's famous hilltop watching all the action unfold below them, the first man looking a bit frantic.

"Why the hell did you tell Arthur Wuncler that an escaped slave was standing on top of his hill?! First you drive that huge truck towards him at a hundred miles an hour, and now this! I'm beginning to think that you want him dead!" the first man shouted.

"Of course I don't" he said, somewhat unconvincingly, "The only reason I brought Huey to Arthur's attention and told him he was an escaped slave is because I was under the assumption that Arthur was, to put it in his great great grandson's words, 'a very kind and giving individual especially to African-Americans, even during a time of slavery and such open racism' and that he would take care of Huey. And as for the truck incident, you know that I was merely looking for Huey and, with him opening the book and causing all the street lights to lose power, I couldn't see properly and accidently pushed the accelerator too hard"

"Yeah, I know that's what you told me" said the first man, "Anyway, we have to get down there and save him"

"You know the rules, no interfering with established events"

"But I don't think Huey dying in 1838 is an established event" reasoned the first man.

"Wait a second, who's that!?" exclaimed the second man.

The two watched as a rather large African American man ran across the field towards Huey and Arthur, this time the second man looking a bit frantic.

"That is me interfering with an established event" said the first man, "Right after you had your little chat with Arthur, I tipped this guy off that there could be, well, something like this (he pointed to Arthur getting ready to shoot Huey) happening in a few minutes, and I suppose I was right"

Once again, the two watched the events unfold below them.

"Looks like Huey's safe for-" but the first man stopped talking mid sentence when Huey's only hope of survival was shot through the back. The second man grinned.

"We've got to do something!" shouted the first man once more.

"You know the rules"

But it seemed Huey's survival was not out of the question for, while he was lying on the ground, he began to open the book.

Now it was a race, between the badly injured Huey attempting to time travel quickly out of harms way and the incredibly angered Arthur attempting to shoot Huey as fast as he could.

You know who won. The second man was not happy.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed that. Cheers!_**


	4. There's Gonna Be Problems

**_Here's a recap of the story so far since I haven't updated since 2008: Huey found a mysterious book that took him back to 1838 where he was shot by Arthur Wuncler. He just barely managed to escape and used the book to send him to a random year in order to escape. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chicago- South Side- July 15****th****, 1984:**

A young man of about 25 walked through the streets of South Shore on his way to the 7-Eleven. This man had grown up in this neighborhood and was familiar with all the various alleyways and side streets that would eventually lead him to his destination. Today had been an extremely hot day and this man was heading over to his local convenience store in order to by a Coke.

A police car pulled up to a group of three black men across the street. These men quickly attempted to hide the beer bottles they had been drinking from, but it was too late. The white police officer stepped out of his car and began to reach for his handcuffs. However, the men immediately knew where this was heading so they made a break for it down the street. The police officer quickly got back in his car and picked up his radio to call for back up.

"That pig would have probably tried to arrest them just for being black, forget the booze," the man thought.

The man passed another man sitting on a stoop listening to a portable radio. He was listening to a Hip Hop station, more specifically, the song "It's Like That," by Run-DMC:

"_Unemployment at a record high_

_People coming, people going, people born to die_

_Don't ask me, because I don't know why_

_But it's like that, and that's the way it is_

_People in the world try to make ends meet_

_You try to ride car, train, bus, or feet_

_I said you got to work hard to want to compete_

_It's like that, and that's the way it is_

_Huh!_

_Money is the key to end all your woes_

_Your ups and your downs, your highs and your lows_

_Won't you tell me last time that love bought you clothes?_

_It's like that, and that's the way it is...."_

The radio suddenly died.

"Cheap piece of shit. I just bought it a month ago," said the man on the stoop.

After a few more blocks, the man had finally reached the 7-Eleven. He walked into the store and headed towards the back, where all the cold drinks were kept in refrigeration. The man grabbed a bottle of coke and carried it up to the register near the front of the store. He then took out the handgun he had tucked into the front of his jeans and hidden under his shirt.

"Give me all the cash in the register and there won't be any problems."

**Chicago- Northwestern Memorial Hospital- February 19****th****, 2159:**

Huey awoke in a bed. That's all he was willing to decipher about his current situation at this point due to the pounding in his head. After a few minutes of lying on his back, Huey reluctantly sat up. From what he could tell he was in a hospital room, but none like he had ever seen before. Besides his bed and a few chairs, there was virtually nothing in this room except four shiny, white walls. The only reason he could tell he was in a hospital was that his pillow had the words "Property of Northwestern Memorial Hospital" written on it in small black letters near one of the corners.

Huey also noticed a bit of tension on his left shoulder and right ankle. He looked over at his shoulder and saw that he was bandaged up with some sort of odd tape, odd in that they seemed to be generating heat. Huey could see these bandages because someone had apparently removed his shirt. They had also removed his pants and only left his underwear on.

Suddenly a man walked into Huey's room. Fortunately, this man was dressed in a manner Huey was familiar with doctors looking, despite the unfamiliar setting.

"Well, look who's finally decided to rejoin the living," said the doctor, "You gave us quite a scare, I'll tell you what."

"Why am I here?" That's all Huey could think to say. The circumstances as to how he came to be here were still hazy in his mind.

"You suffered a fairly serious gunshot wound to your right ankle and your left shoulder seems to have been grazed by another bullet. There were also various cuts and bruises about your body, but don't worry, everything's all cleared up now."

While Huey tried to remember what exactly he had been doing to get in such a state, he realized the doctor had just said something very odd.

"How could it all be cleared up?" questioned Huey, "I thought I was shot."

"You were."

"Then doesn't it take time for those wounds to heal?"

"Yeah, about 10 minutes."

Huey finally realized where he was.

"Where's my book?" asked Huey bluntly.

"What book?" the doctor asked with a quizzical expression.

"Didn't I have a book with me when you brought me in here?"

"You most certainly did not."

This statement worried Huey.

"How exactly did I get here?" asked Huey.

"You were brought in by the family sitting outside in the waiting room now," explained the doctor, "It seems that they found you outside their home on Timid Deer Lane lying unconscious in the street. They drove you into the city shortly afterwards and now here you are."

"They're in the waiting room right now?"

"That's right."

"Well, can I go see them?"asked Huey, "I am healed, right?"

"You sure are. Let me just check your vitals."

The doctor touched the clipboard he had been holding and suddenly all the walls around Huey became filled with various statistics and graphs representing Huey's vital signs.

"Everything appears to be in working order," stated the doctor, "But I do have one question. What exactly were you doing to get beat up so badly?"

"_I'm_ not even completely sure what the hell's going on," said Huey, getting out of his bed, "Where are my clothes?"

"I'll have them brought in immediately. We were just cleaning the blood off them and filling in the bullet holes, but they should be ready by now."

"Great."

The doctor left and in a few minutes returned with the clothes Huey had been time travelling in. They looked better than new.

"How long did these take to fix," asked Huey, eyeing his clothes very suspiciously.

"A few minutes, give or take."

"_Incredible,_" thought Huey. He had never seen anything like this before. "_If I have time I should look around this year a little, whatever year it actually is._"

But first Huey had to secure his way home in the form of that mysterious book.

"See ya, doctor."

"Goodbye, young man. You can check out at the front desk down the hall. The waiting room is just past it."

"Thanks."

Huey opened the door by touching the sensory pad located where a door knob would normally be and it slid into the wall it was attached to. He then walked out of the room.

"_Well, that was all pretty simple. I thought he'd at least want to keep me here for another day, but I guess everything moves faster in the future."_

Huey walked up to the automated front desk and signed his name on a computer screen built into it.

Luckily there was only one family in the waiting room when Huey arrived there so it was easy to distinguish who his apparent saviors were. However, just then an announcement was made over the intercom. The announcement's sound quality was so clear that Huey seemed to hear the message in his head.

"_Last call. Be warned that the next bus leaves in 2 minutes."_

"But dad, I want to see how the boy is doing."

"I'm sorry Alexa, but we agreed we'd stay only until the next bus arrives. We are not waiting four hours for the next bus out of the city."

The family consisted of a father and mother in their late 30s. They had one daughter who seemed to be Huey's age. Huey couldn't distinguish exactly what ethnicity they were, though. But before Huey had much time to think on the matter, they got up and left the hospital through the main entrance. Apparently they hadn't seen Huey.

Huey ran after them through the doors that opened as he approached and what he saw when he left the hospital left him speechless.

The hospital was isolated from the rest of the city via a dome-shaped force field surrounding it. But that wasn't what shocked Huey. The surrounding city outside the dome seemed to be in the grips of an all-out war. Men were being shot right before Huey's eyes and their blood was being splattered against the force field, which quickly cleaned itself off.

* * *

_**Hopefully I'll be able to update fairly quickly.**_


End file.
